


meat, veggies and pizza

by nigoi



Series: agumon x taichi [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Love Confessions, Oblivious, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi
Summary: Taichi is weird. Agumon investigates.
Relationships: Agumon/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: agumon x taichi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	meat, veggies and pizza

Taichi had always been weird. But these days, Agumon thought, he’d been specially so.

First, when they hung out, Taichi spent half of the time looking at other things that weren’t Agumon, even when Agumon started to complain about it. He didn’t look at new manga, just stared at Agumon when he thought Agumon wasn’t paying attention, and he - he… 

Excuse Agumon, this was hard for him to say. It went against all his common sense.

Taichi didn’t eat as much as before!

Oh, even thinking about it hurt. It was an offense, a betrayal! If anyone else had told Agumon, he would have accused them of slander!

Whenever they went eating out, Taichi just munched on a single chip and stared at him, not even protesting when Agumon stole food from him! And the triple ice cream melted in his hand after eating just three bites! And there were leftovers when they ate ramen and Taichi never _never_ left leftovers of ramen.

“Ahhhh,” he said, voice crackling against the air. He flailed his arms around. “Ahhhhh! What’s gotten into you!” Humans were so complicated!

Asking the other digimon didn’t prove much more successful than wondering out loud either. Gabumon had tilted his head and shrugged. Tentomon had muttered something inunderstandable and Agumon had gotten tired after asking for clarification for the fifth time. Piyomon had acted as if she didn’t hear him. Palmon had giggled behind her leaf and wished Taichi good luck (what was up with that?). Gomamon had stared at him for so long Agumon turned uncomfortable and left. Tailmon had just shaken her head while Patamon smiled mysteriously in the background, and then insulted Agumon’s intelligence but really, that happened so often it didn’t offer him anything new.

“Uh,” Taichi said, making Agumon go out of his thoughts. He looked at him, but Taichi was staring at the horizon. The sun was setting there, shining lazily on the sea, and Agumon bared his teeth. This was his favourite part of the human world. Oranges and reds were dancing on Taichi’s face. It reminded Agumon of meat; red, delicious meaty meat. “Agumon?”

Agumon licked his teeth, suddenly hungry. “Yes, Taichi?”

“I---” Taichi gulped, took a deep breath. 

Agumon blinked. Where was the reckless boy that was his partner ten years ago? Here was a cautious twenty-something-year-old, that, even though he was as brave as ever, was far more cautious. Agumon sometimes thought about it, moments before falling asleep or when he was in a philoblahblah mood, but now he was suddenly and startlingly reminded of it. Humans grew up faster than digimon would ever do. Taichi was more - 

“---you!” Taichi finished, thankfully dissipating all thoughts on Agumon’s head, and took another big gulping breath. His cheeks were red, asd was his neck, and his ears, and his everything.

Wait, what had Taichi said? Agumon ran his last words through his head, but there was no use --- there was nothing more than garble except the first and last words. Argh, he hated when this happened!

Okay, yeah, he normally didn’t care about it, usually more preoccupied with food. But now he did, because this was Taichi and there wasn’t any food here! Unfortunately!

“What - what did you say?” Agumon said, somewhat awkwardly. He didn’t know why, but the atmosphere somehow intimidated him. It was heavy and suffocating, but warm all the same, like when your belly is full and you’re ready to burp. 

Taichi stared at him for a moment, but, heh, he was used to this happening, so he just shook his head. Another deep breath and---

“IsaidIlikeyou!” Taichi blurted out, going so red he turned purple.

This time, Agumon had heard him, but he was not sure he understood. Of course, Taichi liked him, there was no need to say it. Agumon liked him too! “What?”

Taichi frowned. “I - I like you, Agumon.” Although they were slower, this time the words weren’t as sure, as confident. And it was this - this _behaviour_ what didn’t suit his digichosen.

“Like?” Agumon tilted his head. “Like I like veggies or like I like meat?”

Taichi smiled at that, a breathless little laugh. “Like you like pizza, Agumon.”

Agumon gasped, paw to his chest. He really, really, really, _really_ liked pizza. And - and Taichi liked him like that? Agumon didn’t know if he liked Taichi as much as he liked pizza! He would have to think about it.

But then again, Taichi was _Taichi_ , a boy who’d been with him for a long time and whose bravery and strength had saved him time and time again and - yeah. Yeah. Pizza was nothing when compared to him.

Agumon nodded resolutely. “I like you as much as pizza.” He smacked his lips together, thought about it a bit better. “No, I think I like you more than that.”

Taichi grinned, cheek to cheek, like that moment his team won a football tournament thanks to him. Or that moment when he saved the Digiworld. Or when Sora said he like-liked him, although it turned out she like-liked Yamato more.

Was this a like-like situation? If so, Agumon found he didn’t really mind.


End file.
